The present invention relates to a method of treatment, and more particularly refers to a method for correcting the condition known as ingrown toenail or ingrown fingernail.
The normal nail of a toe or finger has a large radius of curvature at its base or proximal portion, with the radius of curvature remaining large throughout the length and even at the end or distal portion of the nail. However, certain conditions may result in which the edge or edges of the nail become involuted particularly at or near the distal portion of the nail, and the radius of curvature becomes increasingly smaller. As a result, the inturned or involuted edge or edges of the nail in that region deform or penetrate the flesh of the toe, causing severe pain and discomforture, giving rise to the conditions known as ingrown toenail or ingrown fingernail.
Numerous devices have been tried in the prior art to correct the ingrown nail condition. Among such devices are metal bands, metal hooks, plastic hooks, and even preformed plastic sheets which are adhesively affixed to the nail. However, many of the devices are painful to use, cause extended discomforture, and are generally ineffective. Additionally, such devices are generally quite expensive and require precise fitting by an expert.